


The Birthday of My Life

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: PWP for the SG1SVS season.





	The Birthday of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was ridiculous. 

He was being courted...or something close to it. 

He, Jack O'Neill, of the US Air Force. 

By one Daniel Jackson. 

Ridiculous. 

Jack nodded absently at the two airmen that passed by him. 

Ridiculous that he was enjoying it so much. 

They had, for all intents and purposes six years of foreplay and yet Daniel could still make him react with the slightest touch. A grazing hand along his shoulder coupled with the knowledge that his lover lay beneath such innocent gestures made his body shudder in easy pleasure. 

The rare nights alone at his place when translations or mission briefings kept them apart were spent wondering if Daniel would call anyway...and he stayed up, just in case. 

He stayed up waiting for the phone to ring. 

Knowing it would and still his heart beat faster when he answered it because this was his lover. Low and silky tones across the distance between their places, and still as far away as if Daniel were on another planet through the Stargate. 

The sap factor in his life hiked up a couple of notches as well. 

The hand at the small of his back still gave him the odd shiver and lunch in the commissary, usually spent listening to Carter ramble on about gravitational pulls and spatial anomalies, was now spent wondering would Daniel sit next to me or across from me? Worries from a lifetime ago, and still he would ask Carter another question that would require her to stick around and explain for another ten minutes, because all Daniel had to do was smile and the whole place would know exactly how Jack felt about him. 

Jack shook his head wryly. 

He was in love. 

A familiar tread made him stop and on cue Daniel appeared, files under his arm, glasses slipping off as he ran to catch-up to Jack. For all the ways their relationship had changed, Daniel was still running late for everything. Jack had long since accepted that as one of the absolutes in life. 

"Hey," Daniel said coming to a stop next to him. He waited, breathlessly as SG 5 filed past, their briefing at an end. The last figure had disappeared before Daniel spoke again. 

"So...are you busy this Saturday?" 

The question was accompanied by the brush of a palm at the small of his back as they continued on their way to the briefing room. 

"Nope," answered Jack, leaning into the caress slightly. Their greeting. 

He was curious. Weekends were either spent together at Daniel's apartment or his house and it had become something of a given between them. 

"It's your birthday," came the careful reply. 

"Yeah..." drawled Jack. Another day, another year 

An expression of fond exasperation crossed Daniel's features. 

"So, I thought I might seduce you," he said, blinking owlishly. 

"Excuse me?" squeaked Jack. 

Squeaked. 

"I thought I might seduce you," Daniel repeated, as if he were delivering nothing more than his conclusion in a briefing. "Seven ok?" 

His silence was taken as consent for Daniel left him behind in the corridor, mouth slightly agape and headed into the briefing room.

* * *

Who knew a day could be so long? 

Daniel gave nothing away, relenting only to suggest that Jack should dress as of he were going out somewhere, which in itself told him nothing useful. Around the fifth question, he got a patented "Get out Jack" look, and retreated to his office to spend the rest of the afternoon just wondering. 

The only problem was Saturday afternoon saw him back at the base searching for a two week old mineralogy report. Daniel had called and asked him to get it order for a presentation he had planned for Monday. He should have known something was up then -- Daniel didn't forget anything, especially for presentations he'd been planning for weeks. Then again his mind had been wholly occupied with Daniel's seduction technique. 

He fled the mountain around 6:30, after checking the chaos that was his office and just to be sure Daniel's, at least twice. Regardless, he was sure he'd be back the next day anyway.

* * *

"Hi." 

Daniel stood in his dining room, a glass of wine in one hand. 

"Hi," returned Jack lamely. He couldn't help it; he was too busy cataloguing what used to be his dining room. And Daniel. 

The drapes were shut, and the lights on low while candles scattered throughout the room cast a soft glow over the interior. It struck him that it had been a long time since his home had seemed so...inviting. 

"Perfect timing," said Daniel setting his glass to one side. He rose taking the jacket from Jack's limp fingers. 

"I thought we were going out..." said Jack allowing his gaze to flick over Daniel. His slacks sat perfectly on his hips and he was wearing the blue shirt that reminded Jack both of the event horizon and Daniel's eyes. He'd once admitted in a moment of perfect post-coital bliss that he could see endless possibilities in them both. That and the fact that the shirt showed off exactly why the US Army had been a good thing for Daniel. 

"Happy birthday Jack," said Daniel softly, drawing him into a kiss. Soft, with the tease of a silky tongue, and the sweetness of wine, the kiss encouraged his body to react, and his mind to shift back into gear. 

"So is this okay?" asked Daniel, drawing Jack further into this place that had once been his dining room. "I figured this would probably be safer than taking you out somewhere." 

"Daniel..." Jack sighed, hoping the word was enough, as he wasn't capable of anything more, at the moment. But Daniel heard everything he wanted to say because the smile reached his eyes, opening him up, the way only Jack knew he could. 

"You still have to change though," Daniel reminded him, gesturing towards the bedroom. 

"I noticed," he replied, running his hands over the silk and the hard planes of the body it covered. 

"Jack...change" came the order before Daniel wriggled out of his arms and sent him on his way with a parting slap on his ass.

* * *

Everything was ready. Finally. 

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. Planning a surprise like this was akin to planning a mission - well, for him anyway. He was just glad that he had found everything he had been looking for. Now all he needed was music -- that was not Opera. He was flicking through Jack's CDs hoping against hope there was, at the very least, a jazz one hidden somewhere when a hand encircled his waist and pulled him back against a leather -- clad body still warm from the shower. 

"Thank you." 

The words were whispered in his ear, imparted with reverence as if they were the most important syllables that Jack would ever utter, that Daniel would ever need to understand. Daniel leaned in against Jack, a non-verbal, 'I know'. In response Jack sighed and tightened his grip around him, resting his chin on his shoulder: Jack speak for, "I need you, just like this, just for a while". 

This new language of theirs wasn't easy -- it meant learning things about Jack again, things about his lover. That surprised him the most -- that they were learning new things about each other that their friendship hadn't revealed. He liked discovering that Jack preferred to sleep on the left side of the bed; or that Homer's Odyssey was at the top of his list of things to read; that Jack was quickly developing a thing for him in silk. He on the other hand, had decided that Jack was made for leather. 

Daniel shifted slightly, and the arms loosened, allowing him the freedom to turn. Jack smiled, stepped back slightly and ran his hands over the leather jacket. "You like?" 

"Oh yes," breathed Daniel. The jacket, soft, brown leather, fell just above Jack's knees. It suited him in the black chinos and shirt chosen for this evening. Then again Daniel was of the opinion that there was nothing better than Jack in jeans, shirt and leather jacket. 

"You didn't have to do this, you know," said Jack, shrugging to indicate the jacket. 

"Any of it." 

Daniel didn't answer, didn't know how too. How could he explain the need to do something that had taken control of him when he had discovered that it was Jack's birthday? Wanting to think of something that would surprise and delight, to sit and consider details and even endure strange looks from store clerks as he searched in vain for something that was Jack because this was a day for celebration, because life without Jack was...unthinkable. 

It scared him that he could lose himself in Jack as easily as he had lost himself in Shau'ri. Warm brown eyes held his and he knew it scared Jack too; knew that he thought of them in terms of forever already. Just like he did. He settled for, "I wanted to." 

It was the only thing that came to mind and earned an odd half smile from Jack. 

"Hungry?" Daniel asked wanting to move on without having to delve too deeply into what he was feeling right now. He made as if to move around Jack, needing to get out of there; even if it was only to the next room. 

"Daniel..." Jack reached for his hand, catching his fingertips and held on, using that tenuous grasp to draw him into a hug, his head tucked into the crook of Daniel's neck. Daniel let himself be held; knowing that Jack needed the simple act of holding, of feeling. It was perfect the way they fit, arms eased around each other, bodies matching perfectly. 

"Thank you," Jack said again, and then kissed him, a soft, almost chaste kiss of lips on lips. As it always was with them, all it took was a swipe of a tongue and mouths were opened, followed by small moans that rapidly threatened to get the better of them both. The idea of dinner would be nothing but a fond memory if they went any further. 

"Hungry?" tried Daniel again between the gasps at the small, feathery kisses Jack had taken to placing wherever he could. 

"No, not right now, thank you." 

"Jacck..." With an effort Daniel pulled his errant lover away from his determined assault on the buttons of his shirt. 

"Dinner ...Veal Scaloppine with Marsala..." 

"What?" 

Fingers ceased their attack on Daniel's front. 

Daniel grinned in satisfaction. 

Jack tended to wax lyrical about Veal Scallopine with Marsala, a specialty at Valeria's, whenever he could. They would never be able to go to the restaurant -- too intimate and too public, but that didn't mean that the Veal Marsala couldn't come to the Colonel.

* * *

"Gimme," demanded Jack mouth half-open and eyes focussed on the last bit of Daniel's veal, balanced precariously on a fork held in mid-air. 

"No...no...hold on." The fork returned to the plate with a small clunk. 

"You want to go shopping for a coffee machine?" said Daniel unable to hide the surprise in his voice. 

Jack squinted at him and answered. 

"Yeah...well, in case you haven't noticed, Danny, you're a grouch in the mornings. You need coffee," he said as if explaining the obvious to a child. 

A coffee-machine. An appliance. They were buying appliances together. Daniel shook his head wryly. 

"You really want to do this?" he asked, lifting the fork again, imbuing the simple sentence with more importance than the simple words. This time Jack tore his gaze away from his prize to answer, his eyes - sure. 

"Yes." 

Daniel lifted the fork, but Jack didn't move, and their relationship changed in one breath. 

"Yes," Daniel finally echoed and only then did Jack bend slightly to accept the offered bite. 

After dinner Daniel cleared up, while Jack drained the last of his wine. 

"Ready?" asked Daniel switching off the kitchen lights. 

"For what?" 

"There's more," he replied, grabbing the bottle of wine, a glass, and then Jack from his seat.

* * *

"Here..." 

Daniel poured the wine and handed it to Jack. Eye glasses and the bottle of wine were set to one side before Daniel returned to him, looking more vulnerable without the frames than if he had been standing there naked. 

Bull - Daniel was the strongest person he knew. 

And then Daniel smiled -- a dazzling, open smile reserved just for him, for times like this when it was just the two of them, where he could open up and let go. 

"Drink," commanded Daniel and Jack obeyed sipping at the wine, enjoying the path of fire the liquid trailed down his throat. He abruptly forgot about the wine when Daniel's hands went to his waist and pulled his shirt free, hands finally finding skin. 

"Finish," insisted Daniel when Jack paused briefly, lost in his lover's touch. 

"You do know I'm a sure thing, right?" Jack joked. In reply Daniel took the glass from him and drained the wine still holding Jack's gaze. Then before there was time to think, Daniel was in his arms, his mouth locked on his, and the wine flowed back into Jack' s mouth. It was both frantic, with teeth that grazed his lips and messy, the wine dribbling everywhere. But Jack didn't care. All that existed at that moment was Daniel and the mouth on his. 

"Jesus..." Jack murmured, looking in wonder at his lover and the small, secretive smile that played on his still moist lips. The tip of Daniel's tongue appeared, a small swipe at his lush lower lip mesmerizing Jack. He honed in on that lip, kissed, bit and demanded until he was let in again. The sweet silky tongue curling around his own that made Jack want to climb inside this man, to become a part of his body and soul and to never leave. 

"So..." Jack ground his hips suggestively against Daniel's. 

"Soon," came the promise. " I need you to take a shower first." 

"Been there, done that," retorted Jack. But Daniel merely smiled, and damn, he was easy because his cock twitched at that. A smile. 

"Not with me you haven't," replied Daniel smoothly. 

And who could argue with logic like that?

* * *

A small sigh of contentment escaped when Daniel joined him underneath the spray. There was nothing quite like the feel of a wet Daniel against his skin. 

"Hey you," he greeted his lover as they attempted the impossible of fitting underneath the spray together. 

'Quit hogging," he whined pushing Daniel out of the way. Daniel shoved back which eventually resulted in Jack getting a hold of him. "So why are we getting wet? And not horizontal on the bed?" 

"I thought you might like a bath," said Daniel primly as he reached past Jack for a sponge.

* * *

He was never going to shower alone again -- not if Daniel was within reach. 

Daniel began with his legs, moving the sponge up and down his calves firmly, and then moved up his front, with more firm strokes across his chest. Daniel started playing with a nipple along the way that he claimed was begging to be touched. And all Jack could do was stand there, while Daniel flicked the nub, making his body tremble. The sweet torment ended with a rinse and instructions to turn around so Daniel could do his back. He used long, firm strokes that managed to soothe and arose all at once and when they reached his ass, Jack groaned. Another rinse and Jack was about to suggest going to bed again when any such thoughts...any thought actually, faded against the determined onslaught of Daniel's tongue in him. Jack couldn't help it -- he leaned forward slightly, his forehead resting against the tile, his ass now a better target and Daniel noticed, because Christ, he went deeper. A flicker, barely there, yet it set his every nerve ending alight. 

"Danny..." 

A half sob that begged for release and thankfully Daniel was paying attention because strong hands made him turn around from facing white tile to a flushed Daniel looking at his cock as if he were a dying man and Jack was his salvation. 

"Jack...do you know what you do to me..." murmured Daniel. Rhetorically, Jack assumed, as Daniel nuzzled his cock. 

There was time for a strangled cry before Jack's cock was engulfed in Daniel's mouth...deep in Daniel' s mouth. Jack thought he felt the smoothness of a palate and the graze of teeth but it didn't matter. His world contracted until there was just heat around his cock, the spray pounding on his back, crashing around them, drowning out everything in him but the feel of Daniel's mouth around him, until without warning his orgasm rippled through him and Daniel was milking him steadily. 

"Better?" asked Daniel rising. 

"Oh yeah," nodded Jack. His hands locked around his lover and drew him close as Jack leaned in to taste Daniel's mouth again. For the thousandth time since they were a *they* Jack thanked every deity he could think of that Daniel was his and that he was Daniel's. That there was someone in his life again who could give as good as Jack could and still have a heart big enough to take all his crap. 

"DannyDannyDanny," he mumbled in between kisses. He moved them together, never breaking contact, against a corner, wanting to indulge Daniel's fondness of the odd hard and fast fuck. Daniel's eyes drifted shut with just a sliver of blue visible as Jack kissed him, thrusting his tongue slowly to match his strokes on Daniel's cock. The man, Jack thought, was beautiful. Drops of water glittered on Daniel's lashes; jewels on the sexy, 'come hither' look that Daniel always got like this. The slight flare of his nose and the curve of a lazy smile that became sharp breaths as orgasm neared. 

"Harder," mumbled Daniel, a lean leg coming up and pulling him close. And Jack obliged, and three strokes was all it took before Daniel came, arching his neck and unintentionally providing Jack with a perfect target for his final onslaught. 

Jack dragged them both under the spray, unwilling to let go. His thumb brushed over the mark on Daniel's neck, and he couldn't be sure, but he thought Daniel purred. They stood together letting the water sluice away the come, and Daniel rested against his shoulder. 

"So...there's more," announced Daniel in a matter of fact tone. Jack barely had time to turn off the spray before he was pulled out of the shower and given an armful of a big fluffy towel while his lover disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

By the time Jack emerged from the bathroom, the bedroom was ready. Carefully hidden candles had emerged and they now cast their glow over the room. 

"What?" asked Jack and Daniel realized he hadn't moved since Jack had appeared from the bathroom, a huge towel cinched around his waist. 

"Nothing," he replied and finished lighting the last candle. He loved watching Jack like this -- hair tousled, chest adorned with beads of water that glistened in the candlelight and the odd rough patch of skin that was a scar. The truth was he loved watching Jack, period. There had been enough times for him to know that Jack did the same. Every now and then Jack would murmur the odd 'beautiful', something he would never get, but hey if that's what Jack thought, who was he to argue? 

"Ready?" he asked switching the lights off. 

It was perfect a gentle combination of light and dark that narrowed their focus to each other and nothing else. The SGC and the grind that came with saving the world, and their respective pasts, just fell away. This was just them -- Jack and Daniel, in love and loved. 

"For?" teased Jack softly. Well, just them and Jack's sense of humor. 

"This," replied Daniel who reached for the towel cinched around Jack's waist and tossed it away. His own followed before he stepped close to Jack and kissed him gently on the lips. It was probably a trick of the light and the shadows cast in the room, but Daniel could swear Jack's eyes darkened, impossibly so. His hands traveled along Jack's back, stopping out of habit to run his thumb over the scar just above his left hip. Jack's hands tried to copy his own movements, but Daniel stilled them immediately. 

"Let me do this," he said pushing the arm back to Jack's side. 

"Mmmmm?" A soft breath against his face. 

"Just let me do this." 

Daniel whispered the sentence in his ear and then followed it with a soft kiss to Jack's neck. Almost automatically, Jack's head tilted to the side as he tried to lean in to the kiss. 

"I just want you to feel, ok?" he asked. This time he met Jack's gaze, holding it steady. This wasn't going to be easy for him. Jack needed to hold, to kiss, to touch...just being wasn't something he did easily. 

Daniel read the assent in the dark gaze and the wry smile. 

Let me show you that I love you, thought Daniel. Let me show you that I could spend a lifetime worshipping you and it still wouldn't be enough. Something in the dark eyes changed as if Jack could read his mind and sense what Daniel wanted. So Daniel spoke, breaking that moment, and moving his plan forward. 

"Come." 

Daniel led Jack to the bed, bare of everything save a single small pillow at the head. 

"Lie down," he instructed gently. "On your front." 

Quirking an eyebrow, Jack obeyed and stretched out on the bed, cushioning his arms on the pillow. Daniel waited until Jack finally settled on resting his head on his folded hands, knowing that it allowed him to move, even if it was only to turn his head. 

"Up a bit," he said, positioning himself at the foot of the bed. He ran a hand along a lightly furred thigh and obediently Jack moved. His legs fell apart granting Daniel more space to work with. The bed shifted slightly as Daniel leaned over and reached for the bottle of massage oil just underneath. Jack started at the sound of him opening the bottle and Daniel soothed, "Shhh..." 

"What is that?" asked Jack lifting his head slightly. He sniffed delicately. 

"Apricots...and something else..." 

"It's Deep Tissue Oil," Daniel answered as he poured some into his palm. "Part Apricot, part avocado with olive oil, orange blossom and some other interesting stuff thrown in..." 

Jack regarded him warily over his shoulder. He scowled a little when Daniel laughed at him. "Do I want to know what else the 'other interesting' stuff is?" 

"Nothing that strange -- just more flower extracts, I promise. It's supposed to soothe emotions and help maintain clarity and grounding." 

"Do you think I need clarity?" The question was laden with hidden meanings, as most questions between new-ish lovers tended to be. 

"No...I just thought it smelt nice," Daniel replied simply. "Lie down...easy..." he continued when Jack jumped at the brush of his fingers at his ankle. The slight touch on the tendons became a smooth stroke along Jack's calf to his knee. 

"You okay?" asked Daniel, his hands just below the knee. 

"Yeah..." murmured Jack, his eyes drifting shut.

* * *

He knew those hands intimately: the calluses, the way they felt on his body. But Jack never realized he could know them like this. 

The hands continued on their path along his right calf and then left thigh -- single, long, smooth strokes, working the muscle in his legs. Behind closed lids Jack imagined them on his thigh, imagined each whorl on the fingerpads,. He pictured them glistening in oil, rubbing it into his skin. He saw the slightly crooked middle finger on Daniel's left hand thanks to their time spent in that blasted mine on P3R 118. Daniel's hands were a contradiction -- Jack could look at them for hours. He liked linking their fingers together, marveling at the elegant structure of Daniel's fingers, next to which his looked just ugly. He'd lived through too many wars and too many years. But when you turned Daniel's hands over - all the scars, all the rough edges, the calluses from archaeology digs, sidearms and zats -- they were there in all their glory. That was his Daniel -- all blue eyes, soft hair on one side and steel on the other. 

Those hands moved up smoothly over his cheeks and straight onto his back -- another gloriously firm stroke against his muscles. He imagined them tracing his spine, the two thumbs placed together as the hands moved up his back. Strong and gentle. Yup, definitely full of contradictions. 

"So...where did you learn to do this?" he asked as those nimble fingers moved on to his shoulders next, kneading the muscles there. 

"In university, my first year, I met a guy that thought the best way to get me into bed was to show me exactly what he could do with his hands." A soft chuckle reached him. "He was better than I am...but I learned that there was a certain art form to the perfect massage." 

"Uh-huh..." Jack said non-committantly as he pressed his forehead into the pillow, giving Daniel more room to play along his neck. He felt an irrational pang of jealousy that the guy had been successful. This was the first time the topic of previous lovers had come up between them. The pang of jealousy was accompanied by curiousness at Daniel's past that dealt with more than his work. 

"What was his name?" Jack asked. The hands on his body stilled immediately. He wanted to take the question back, but he didn't -- he waited instead. 

"Julian." The uncertainty in the soft answer was plain to hear. 

"He sounds like a nice guy," Jack tried. He stared at the pillow resolutely refusing to give in to the urge to look at Daniel. More than a nice guy, he thought. Not many people earned that whispered reverence in Daniel's life like that. However the lack of movement left Jack wondering if he had just treaded on forbidden territory. 

"Yeah, he was." The hands moved again and Jack stifled a sigh of relief. 

"He was a great guy..." 

The lilt was back and Daniel sounded almost wistful when he spoke. 

"You were in love with him." The sentence didn't quite make it as a question. 

"Turn over." 

The bed shifted as Jack turned. Daniel knelt to one side on the bed, his expression unreadable. Jack settled back, his legs falling open to create a space for his lover between them. Daniel settled in again and began on his left leg. It didn't escape Jack's notice that Daniel refused to meet his eyes, finding the scar on his leg infinitely more interesting. 

"I'm sorry," he ventured finally, thinking that this memory might after all be one of those that Daniel would like to forget. 

"There's nothing for you to apologize for," he replied. "I just haven't thought about him in a long time." 

He set the left leg back onto the bed and started on the other. 

"Why?" 

"Because...I did love him." Daniel did meet his gaze then, and Jack fervently hoped that for once in his life he looked encouraging. 

"It's the same old story -- fall in love in university, grow -- up and then somehow, no matter how much you think it won't happen to you, you fall apart." 

"Oh yeah," breathed Jack. Growing apart, feeling your love whither away to nothing was worse than anger or hate...nothingness was worse than anything he could think of. Too many silent dinners, too many nights spent lying apart in bed and not having the desire to reach out to Sara. Yeah, he knew growing apart. 

"Then one day you realize you don't see the person you fell in love with." 

"Something like that," murmured Daniel, brushing the hollow of his hip. 

"Hey, that tickles," said Jack, jerking away slightly. 

"Relax," said Daniel, as the stroke along his hip became firmer. Long fingers carded through his pubic hair and Jack couldn't decide what he wanted - more or just to get away from them. He arched back, closing his eyes, vaguely embarrassed that his body was betraying him so quickly even though Daniel hadn't even touched his cock yet. 

"Jack...breathe..." 

Jack could well imagine the smile on Daniel's face but concentrated on a single breath, in and then out, and then again. 

"Everything else, I learned on Abydos." 

Jack concentrated on Daniel's voice again -- the soft tones, the rhythm of each word. 

"Yeah..." 

"Shau'ri taught me what it meant to worship a body, and how to accept her gift. I kept wanting to hold her, to touch her..." 

"I know the feeling," Jack murmured. Daniel chuckled softly. 

"It's about trust, Jack. It's about giving yourself completely to one person...' 

A thoughtful tone entered his lover's voice. 

'But we'll get to the candle wax another night." 

Jack's mouth shut with an audible snap and his cock twitched at the thought of Daniel and candle wax. 

"Jack..." Daniel laughed and promised all at once. 

Jack grunted, not entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing. A hand traced the curve of his belly, and Jack had to force himself to remember to breathe. "You still miss her." 

"I love her, I'll always love her," Daniel responded, meeting his eyes. "But I had to let her go, or she would have taken me with her." 

Jack nodded -- to forget and try to go on was doable. Forgiving, well he was still trying to figure that part out. 

"Aahhh..." 

A gasp escaped him as Daniel...stroked. From the tip of his cock, a long, unbroken stroke to his balls and then another. Those contradictory hands were urging his cock to sit up and take notice and yet soothing and holding him back. 

Stroke. 

Again. 

He cried out, his body arching of its own volition when Daniel abandoned his now semi hard cock for his torso, using the same strong strokes he had on his back. Automatically his hands moved to envelop his lover, to crush Daniel against him, unable to bear the lack of contact any longer. 

"Jack..." Daniel warned and his hands fell back to the bed. 

Daniel was above him now, his face as intent as if he were working on a particularly difficult translation, a figure in the half-light of the candles that possessed him with ease. Why had he taken so long to see this man? Jack wondered. 

"I love you..." 

The sentence slipped from his lips without warning, the only thing that was worth saying in this moment. 

Daniel's answer was a kiss and those same words repeated through bruised lips against his own. Then Daniel moved back down the length of his body to his seat between his legs, just waiting. Boneless -- that's what he was. He could feel nothing but Daniel's hands over him though all Daniel was doing was waiting for him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. But then his moment of respite was just that, a moment because a hand reached out for him and he followed it, aching to move, yet wanting to see what was next. 

A nipple. Nothing more than a delicate brush of fingertips and then pleasure radiated outwards. 

"Daniel..." 

The hand moved again and he felt fingers finally close around his balls gently while the heel of Daniel's palm ran along the underside of his cock as it rested on his belly. Taunting and teasing, contentment and pleasure until he was floating...until he just was. 

Still Jack knew something was missing, something he needed -- to touch, to feel. But he had been warned and he found relief in the sheets twisting them as Daniel continued his ministrations. 

Again and again. 

"Daniel...please...I need..." Jack stammered trying to reach some level of coherency. Thankfully Daniel moved, his body sliding against his and Jack sighed as he was finally able to grasp his treasure. 

Jack plundered his lover's mouth.. This was good, this was heaven, this was why he was whole again. 

"Tell me how you want this Jack? Tell me how you want me? Like this?" Jack groaned as Daniel thrust up against him. 

"Jesus..." As easily as Daniel had relaxed him, he was hard again, wanting nothing more than to be in him. 

"Or do you want me to fuck myself on you...hmmm? You like it when I do that? " Daniel asked huskily. Jack bit back another groan. This particular hidden talent was a definite bonus - no one could talk dirty like Daniel could or look like innocence personified while he was doing it. It was a switch being thrown -- illuminating another facet of his lover. The long lashes lowered as Daniel pushed him back to the bed and moved to straddle him. These were the memories of Daniel that could make him hard during the driest briefing. 

"Yeah..." Jack remembered to say. Daniel reached over and snagged the lube that lay next to the wine bottle on the bedside table and some more pillows along the way. 

Jack grabbed those, stuffing them behind him, sitting up a bit. Daniel pressed the tube into his hands, still murmuring. 

"Shall I tell you why I like it Jack?" asked Daniel reaching for his hand in which he squirted the gel. Their hands intertwined, the gel coating both palms. 

Yeah... 

"Why?" Daniel rose slightly for him, as his fingers found the pucker between his cheeks. 

One... 

Jack gasped when Daniel's hand closed around his cock, stroking it in time to Jack's thrusts in him. 

Two... 

This time the groan was from Daniel... 

"Why?" Jack asked again. 

"Because then I can't tell where you end and I begin anymore..." 

He had to have this man...this infuriating, gorgeous man than made him feel like the luckiest bastard alive and then he did...a single long stroke and he was in Daniel...sheathed completely in him. Daniel arched back briefly, his neck stretched taut -- smooth, pale skinned column of skin. Jack reached out with his left hand, feeling the rapid pulse there. Daniel's head lowered and he met Jack's hand, rubbing against it before his tongue sneaked out and began to lick the middle finger...and move at the same time...slowly. 

Lick. 

His ring finger, along its length. 

Move. 

Lick. 

His index finger. 

Move. 

Lick and then a bite in the middle of his palm...a hint of blue beneath lowered lashes... 

"Dan..." Jack managed and Daniel abandoned his hand, and moved again... 

So that he slipped free almost completely before Daniel took him in again - hard. 

His fingers, still slick from saliva, closed around Daniel's cock as his lover moved, again and again. 

"Daniel..." Jack moved finally, thrusting back into that glorious heat. His orgasm was a maelstrom, every part of him quivering, aching and yet at the center, his center was Daniel. His climax shuddered out of him and into Daniel as he came over his hand.

* * *

Later, in the early hours of the morning, when too many years in the military found him awake, Jack watched Daniel sleep. One hand tucked around his waist keeping him close, the features slack in sleep, his body still streaked here and there with oil. 

In between thoughts of forever, beautiful and love, Jack realized that Daniel's birthday really wasn't that far off.


End file.
